One Look
by PerfectlyImperfect36
Summary: Jared/Kim. Kim is 16, has a big family and is not the typical shy outsider as she's portrayed in most stories. She just wants to do whatever she can to get the hell out of La Push, but a certain werewolf is holding her back. Follow her as she's introduced to the supernatural world and a love that'll changer her life forever.
1. Coffee Conditioner

**Hey Everyone! I know I'm still writing Imprinting Happens, but I've always wanted to try a Kim/Jared story! Now this story has absolutely no relation to Imprinting Happens, so you won't see Camile at all in this story. I'm pretty proud of this chapter and I hope you all enjoy it! Review to let me know what you think please!  
**

**One Look**

Beep. Beep. Beep

"Mmph" I grunted as I slammed the snooze button on my monster of an alarm clock. I sat up and brushed my messy hair back and rubbed my eyes. 6:30 am, a time I've come to dread. I pulled myself out of the top bunk of my double bunk bed and dropped to the floor. My little sister Kelsey was still fast asleep in her princess duvet. She looked like a freaking angel asleep while I looked like the lochness monster when I woke up.

Oh, I'm Kim by the way. Kimberly Ana Connweller. I'm 16 and a junior in La Push Tribal High School, nothing special really, just another teenage girl trying to get the hell out of her small town life.

I made sure to get to the bathroom to brush my teeth and take a quick shower before my parents woke up. There were six of us in the Connweller household and getting hold of one of the two bathrooms was a big problem, especially in the morning. I have two parents, my father is a small time accountant in Port Angeles and my mother is a kindergarten teacher in Forks. I have two older twin brothers who are a menace. They were newly 18 and seniors in high school. Keith was older by 2 minutes and never lets Kellan forget it. They were great brothers, to a point. I've never had a proper first date thanks to their increased over protectiveness.

Kelsey was the baby of the family only being 5 years old. She just started Kindergarten and loves every moment of it. Lucky girl, she can sleep in because school starts at 9 for her. But she still got up to have breakfast with us every morning thanks to Kellan. School starts at 7:30 for me and my brothers; I'm surprised they weren't up to fight for the second bathroom yet.

Once my shower was over I rushed out only to bump into Keith who was scratching his bare stomach and yawning. He had serious bed head as well. "Watch it squirt" he yawned again. I just stuck my tongue out at him and rushed back to mine and my sister's room. She was still sleeping as peacefully as ever, dreaming dreams of sugarplums and fairies I bet.

My dreams were only of one thing really. Jared. Wait no, there was that one time I had a dream I failed every exam and couldn't get into UCLA, but that was a whole other story.

Jared Thail, the bane of my freaking existence. He was the gorgeous, popular, incredibly perfect guy in my grade. He even hung out with my own brothers on the rare occasion they decided to interact with the younger grades. They were all on the football team together and Jared did baseball in the spring. So there was many a time where Jared (and the rest of the bloody football team) made his way into my home. But that was during the small parties where my brothers stuck me in the kitchen to prepare food. (I along with my mother was the cook in the house; I made dinner on the weekends, mom made dinner during the week).

But anyways, back to Jared. He was something alright, we sat next to each other in World History AP and he barely paid attention to me. He barely gave me a second glance and the most he's ever done was give me a nod just to be polite.

I didn't mind though, I knew I wouldn't be able to get him. I mean I'm Kim, just Kim. I excelled in all my classes, I was a shoo in to be Valedictorian come senior year. I cooked at home and I had a small job at the local bookstore in town. I was nothing special; I wasn't even all that pretty. My hair is waist long and wispy straight. My eyes are a little too big for my face with too long lashes. My cheeks are slightly chubby while my upper lip was thin and the bottom was full and a bit pouty. I have long fingers that were perfect for playing piano and guitar. I'm short, I stand at 5'1" and have to practically look up to everyone I'm around. You'd think I'd be taller with my brothers and father all over 6 feet. My mother was even 5'7, model height. My sister would be taller than me with the rate she's growing.

I brushed my wet hair and pulled it back with a headband. I dabbed a little eyeliner and mascara then threw on my clothes. A pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a crew neck long sleeved shirt with a cartoon owl on the front and my converse. I took a long necklace with a feather from my jewelry stand and put that on as well. I was finally ready to start this ridiculous day.

Not a day passed that it didn't rain in La Push. On the rare day it was sunny and nice, there was always a thunderstorm in the night or at some random point in the day. I looked out the window and today was no exception. It was dark, dank, and rainy. It was enough to make anyone depressed.

I sighed as I turned on the griddle to make some pancakes. I figured I would get everything started for mom. I would start breakfast and she would take over so I could set the table and get the lunches ready. Mom was sort of my best friend. We helped each other out. Of course I had my school friends but my mom was the woman who gave birth to me. So I tried to help her out whenever I could, especially with my family was as hectic as it was.

All the houses in La Push were large as they were created for big families. Most families got smaller but the houses stayed large. The kitchen was spotless thanks to my mom's OCD when it came to a clean house. I got out the flour and sugar when my mom came downstairs with a bright smile on her face.

"Morning honey" she said as she gave me a kiss on the cheek and got started on the batter. I smiled and got the plates for the table. My mom preferred that we had breakfast and dinner together as a family. Most of the time my dad was late for dinner but he was always home for breakfast, hence why we (namely my parents and siblings) had something heavy every morning.

I set the kitchen table and took out the orange juice and milk for the kids and coffee for my parents. Then I ran to the dining room table to gather all my books for school. Then I put the twins' books to the side for them to pack. I was a bit too good of a sister to them, I knew that much.

Dad and Keith made their way downstairs, Dad in his standard work clothes and amazing cologne and Keith in his standard T-shirt and jeans. His hair was a mess, but I think he preferred it that way, something about getting more girls. Keith and Kellan were ladies' men as they liked to call it. There was something disturbing about hearing about your brothers' love lives through the school rumor mill. I always did my best to ignore it. But when you have a friend who loves the gossip, you can't help but here these things. Kellan made his way downstairs with Kelsey on his back. She was pulling his hair like reigns of a horse and was giggling madly. It was his job to wake and take care of Kelsey. He was her favorite anyways.

"Morning baby girl" Dad said to me as he kissed my forehead.  
"Morning Daddy" I said sweetly. I gave him his coffee and newspaper. It was a bit soggy from the rain, but there was no harm done.

"Hey squirt, can you please pass the syrup?" Kellan asked as he sat at the table. He put a pancake on Kelsey's plate and took 3 for himself. The men served themselves and I took a granola bar from the cabinet and passed the syrup along to my brothers. I didn't eat too much in the morning, no matter how much my mom insisted.

"Kimmy, you should eat a pancake it'll give you some energy in the morning" mom said as she speared a piece of pancake.

"Mom I'm fine, I'm just not that hungry right now" I sighed. It was the same every morning, whether it was waffles or eggs, I ate a granola bar and strawberries while they all ate heavy. And every morning they gave me grief for it.

"You know squirt, for someone who cooks so amazingly, you don't eat much" Keith said as he stuffed his mouth.

"Ugh Keith, try swallowing before you open your mouth please?" I asked.

Keith, Kellan, and Kelsey looked at each other and then all opened their mouths to show me its contents. I cringed and threw a balled up napkin at the twins' heads. I swear the twins' were crazy and they were training Kelsey the same way.

"C'mon Kimmy, you know JAAAAARED does it too. What? You don't find it cute on us the same way you do on Jaaaaared?" Kellan asked cheekily. I sent him a glare.

"Boys its way too early for you to be tormenting your sister" Dad said while keeping his eyes on his paper.

"Dad, we're not tormenting her. This is the only way she'll get her daily dose of Jared" Keith said. I just shot them a look, picked up my bag and said bye to everyone. It was way too early to be made fun of by my brothers over my crush.

I opened my umbrella and walked out in the rain.

La Push was surrounded by pure forest, school was only a 15 minute walk from my house, so it was nice to enjoy the peace and quiet it brought. I loved my family, I did, but sometimes it got too loud and crazy in my house. My brothers and little sister loved to pick on me. What was their favorite topic? Jared of course.

It started when Kelsey found my journal. I guess it fell from my bed right onto hers. She saw the hearts and couldn't read at that time so she brought it to her favorite person in the house, Kellan. Ever since then my siblings always found time to bring Jared into any conversation we had at home. The few times he came over, my brothers were always weird and obvious around him, so I cooked whatever food they desired and then hid in my room for the rest of the night. It wasn't fool proof, but it did keep me from making an even bigger fool of myself in front of Jared. It's funny though, we sit next to each other in school and he's been to my house, but he doesn't even know me. It's like I'm not there. That's pretty rare for La Push, everyone knows each other here. But I don't exist in his mind.

The school parking lot was filled with cars by the time I got there, including my brothers' car. I walked into the school and to my locker to put all my books away. I was lost in my own world until two of the popular girls went to the locker next to mine.

"So he took you out on Friday?" asked Lindsey, the only blonde in La Push to Stacy.

"Yeah and he is as every bit as good as they say, if you know what I mean" Stacy giggled as she fanned herself with her hand.

Lindsey and Stacy were both in my grade and there were only two people that they could be talking about. One was Paul Lahote, who had an aggressive temper but was the hottest thing since well, Jared. Who coincidentally was the other person who those two could've been talking about.

I didn't make a comment as I took out my binder for first period English. I ran a hand through my hair and out of nowhere came my best friend Alexi.

"Kimmy Bear!" she squealed next to my locker.

"Lexi, isn't it a bit too early to be squealing?" I asked as rubbed the ear she squealed into.

"Never! Squealing is a sign that someone is happy and I for one am always happy" she said.

I have 3 great friends. The first was Alexi, or Lexi. I've known her since the 1st grade when she stabbed Nathaniel Greene with a pen because he was bothering me. She was happy go lucky but tough. She didn't take crap from anybody and she never let anyone give me crap as well. She's my best friend. She is about an inch or so taller than me and had waist long curly hair. She was the skinniest out of all of us and was the most 'experienced' if you get what I mean. She also enjoyed the rumor mill very much.

The next one was Bria, short for Brianna. She hated that her name was Brianna, as it was a pretty common name. So she shortened it just for originality. She's the sporty one out of all of us. She ran track and cross country for our schools team. She was quiet for most of the time, but when she did speak, it was something worth hearing. With her athletic ability, she was the muscular one out of us. Her legs were always toned, which allowed her to wear short skirts without complaint. Picture Pocahontas in a jean skirt and t-shirt and you have Bria.

Lastly there was Camryn. She was the beautiful one out of all of us. I mean we're not all trolls or anything, it's just she was easily the prettiest out of our group. Her hair was ebony, long and curly and she stood at a proud 5'5". Her eyes were a bright blue (which was a sight in La Push) and she was perfectly proportioned everywhere. Her waist was thin, hips wide and lips perfectly pouty. Guys wanted her but she never went for anyone in La Push, so they settled on being her 'best friend'. She was also one of the sweetest girls you would ever meet; I mean the girl did community service for crying out loud. She loved little kids and puppies. She was the closest thing to a saint you would find. Plus she's in line to be salutatorian come senior year, so she's a smart cookie.

They're my best friends. We do everything together. So naturally they knew about my crush on Jared. Camryn supported me, but Bria and Lexi thought I was insane and should go for someone a bit more attainable like a kid from Forks. I told them to stuff that idea where the sun didn't shine.

Bria and Camryn came by my locker (our central meet-up place in school) and both gave me smiles. Bria looked tired, she's been training for Winter Track and Camryn looked as beautiful as ever. Camryn (bless her) had a tray with coffee. She handed me my usual vanilla iced coffee.

"Morning girlies" I said sipping my coffee and moaning internally.

"Morning, Kimmy! Ready for that quiz on Othello first period?" Camryn asked with a whoosh of her curly hair.

"Yeah, I guess. Ready or not here it comes right?" I asked moodily.

"Of course, it's only like 7:30 in the morning and you two are already on about classes. How about we talk about something important huh? Like I don't know, how HOT Paul Lahote has become in the past two weeks? I saw him come out his car this morning, the boy is GORGEOUS. He must be on steroids or something because NO body gains muscles like that in two weeks." Lexi said fanning herself slightly.

"Sweetie, it's 7:30 in the morning, can you please manage to keep it in your pants? Please and thank you!" I said wearily. You get used to Lexi's boy crazy ways. As if he was called, Paul Lahote walked past our little group and looked right at Lexi. It was an intense staring match between those two until Bria pulled Lexi out of the clouds.

"Yeah Lex, I mean we all know he got even more gorgeous, but there's no need to try and have eye sex with him so early in the morning" Bria said while sipping her caramel frappe. I looked at Paul and hoped he wasn't pay any attention to the conversation, his locker was 10 doors down from mine so I was sure he didn't hear a thing. But I could never tell with the slight smirk he wore. Maybe he found something in his locker?

"It's never too early for eye sex my dear. Especially when it's with Paul" Lexi said mischievously. I rolled my eyes and took out my Othello book to look over some of the notes before class. With my Vanilla coffee in one hand and Othello book in the other I obviously didn't see where I was going once I closed my locker. I was walking with Camryn who was chatting aimlessly to Bria. Lexi had gone off to first period geometry.

I sipped on my drink and before I knew it, SMASH, into a hard wall. A wall with hands?

I was on the floor wearing Vanilla Iced Coffee as my new conditioner and my Othello book in the hands of none other than Jared Thail.

Camryn and Bria were looking shocked, but not as shocked as I was. I had coffee dripping onto my eyelashes with my butt on the floor.

"Jesus, I'm sorry." Jared said gruffly as the girls helped me up onto my two feet. I wiped my eyes and pulled my hair back.

"It's cool. I'll just smell like vanilla for the rest of the day" I smiled as I took back my book.

He laughed a husky laugh, it made me tingle all the way down to my toes and light up inside.

"Yeah, um, I'm really sorry, um?" he stopped suddenly, as if he was trying to remember something.

Oh that's right, my name.

"Kim" I supplied.

"Yeah, sorry Kim." He smiled. I just send a fake sweet smile in return and he went on his merry way.

How is it that out of all the years I've been living here, all the times he's been to my home, how on earth does he not know my name?

"How on earth does he not know my name?" I grumbled in the girls' bathroom with Bria and Camryn trying to dry the coffee out of my hair. I would just smell like coffee for the rest of the day. Good thing it's a tasty flavor.

"Maybe he just didn't recognize you?" Camryn supplied helpfully.

"Or maybe he's an oblivious jackass who doesn't deserve an ounce of your time?" Bria said gruffly as she combed through my wispy tangled with coffee hair.

"Maybe" I muttered. By the time the 5 minute bell rang, I was dried. I smelled like vanilla coffee and Camryn's sweet vanilla perfume to cover it up, but I was dry and on my way to first period English to tackle that quiz on Othello.

I can't be focused on Jerk Jared when I have a quiz. The only guy I should be focused on is Othello.

For now.

**Hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please Review! **


	2. One Look and a Bet

**Hello my lovely readers! I know I've been MIA for a couple of weeks but I've been lazy and unproductive. HOWEVER, here is a new chapter to One Look, I hope you all enjoy. It doesn't have much Jared but I promise you all there will be A LOT of Jared and Kim in future chapters. Thank you to all of you who reviewed and subscribed, they really mean a lot to me.  
**

**Now without further ado, here is chapter 2!  
**

**Chapter 2**

Two weeks. Two weeks since I bumped into Jared and got a new deep coffee conditioner. Two weeks since he fell of the face of the earth.

Lex and Bria think I'm crazy for worrying about that jerk, but I can't help it. I'm a worrier. He shouldn't mean as much to me as he does, but he does. I was at my locker, it was another morning. My vanilla iced coffee was safely tucked in my locker while I was getting my history binder. Camryn was chatting away about this new volunteer project she was getting ready to do this weekend. I did was any typical friend would do and nodded my head and smiled. Sometimes that's all Cam really needed, someone to listen. Out of the group, I was the listener. I gave advice when needed, but I listened if they just needed to vent.

"So I'm going to Port Angeles to help out with the soup kitchen this Saturday. Do you think you would want to come and help out?' she asked hopefully. Cam always tried to get me to go on her volunteer expeditions. I came along sometimes, like being a candy striper at the hospital, or giving books and clothes to kids at the church.

I would've loved to help out with the soup kitchen, but I had work this weekend.

"Sorry sweetie, I have to work this weekend. We have a HUGE shipment of bestseller books coming in and I have to get to shelving, labeling and reading. Mr. Taki said I could take any three books from the new shipment and there's this new series I want to start reading." I said excitedly. I loved my job; Mr. Taki was the best boss. He gave me a good wage, I got tips, and he let me take home any book I wanted free of charge (as long as I didn't overdo it). It was the best job I could ask for and he treated me like a granddaughter.

"Oh, that's alright. I'll just ask Bria if she wants to come along then. Maybe I'll stop by and buy something! You know how I am about the new shipments" Camryn said excitedly. I laughed and nodded. Camryn loved new books almost as much as I did. She would spend all her money on books if she could.

The warning bell rang and I ran off to World History while Camryn ran next door to Pre-Calc. I was in my seat before the late bell rang.

"Okay class, today we're going to be learning about Vladimir Lenin and the Bolshevik Revolution of 1917" Ms. Calhoun said. I loved World History, not only because I got it, but because a certain somebody sat next to me in that class. Only, he wasn't here today.

So Ms. Calhoun passed back papers and told us we had the rest of the period to read and hi-lite important notes that we would discuss tomorrow. It was one of those days where you can't help but want to fall asleep as all you had to do was read and copy little marginal notes here and there. I was halfway through the packet when "Mr. Thail, nice of you to join us today" said Ms. Calhoun in a happy voice.

I looked up right away, so did the rest of the class. There he was in all of his glory. Jared Thail.

The first thing I noticed was his hair; it wasn't as shaggy as it used to be. It was now short, neat, and different. His face was transformed from boyish and young to something much older and angular. His jaw was set and his eyes were hard, like he was trying to control his temper. My eyes trailed down his body, he was perfectly muscled. His shirt was a bit tight for his form, like he didn't have time to get a new wardrobe to fit his new build. He was handsome of course, even more so than before. His jeans hung low on his hips with and his sneakers were beat up. Everything about him looked different. It was like he was a whole new person.

Ms. Calhoun didn't bother telling him to get a late pass, she just walked up to him, handed him the papers and went back to sit at her desk. He looked at the only open seat, his assigned seat, and walked to it. I took it as my opportunity to look down at my papers and hi-lite some random fact that appealed to me. I felt the table shake a bit when he sat down and I leaned my cheek against my hand and let my hair fall to cover my face from Jared.

He swore a bit under his breath and I rolled my eyes. I felt a tap against my shoulder and looked up to see Ms. Calhoun.

"Kim can you be a dear and please give Jared your notes from the past two weeks. The AP is such a short while away and he needs to catch up." She said sweetly. I just smiled and nodded, I couldn't exactly say no to my teacher. So I gather up the notes from the past two weeks and turned to Jared.

He looked at me with hard eyes, but then all of a sudden, they softened. His jaw dropped visibly and a breath flew out of him. I crinkled my eye brows in confusion. He was shaking his head and blinking a lot. I decided to start talking before he seriously injured himself.

"So here are the notes from the past two weeks. We've been through the societies at a crossroad, global imperialism an-"I started but he cut me off.

"Kim?" he asked weakly

"Uh yeah, that's my name. Hi Jared" I said and sent him a smile as I turned back to the material.

"You're _beautifu_l" he said breathlessly. I looked at him in shock, his eyes were warm and I felt my face warm up under his intense gaze.

"Gee, _thanks_ Jared. But I doubt my beautiful face will help you get through this material fast enough" I said as I place the notes in front of him and turned back to my papers on Lenin.

"Kim?" he asked with his hand on my shoulder.

"Hmm?" I said while not looking at him.

"Is there a way that we can um, get together after school? Maybe you can help me out with the material that I missed?" he asked. I looked up and into his deep eyes. I felt my insides turn to goop and my heart was pounding a mile a minute. I wasn't about to let a chance of being with Jared after school go.

"Sure, where do you want to meet up?" I asked as I turned to face him fully. He sucked in a breath and I cocked my head to the side, I was confused.

"What about your place? Is that alright?" he asked looking at me through his lashes.

"Sure, I have to look after my sister while my brothers are at practice anyways" I said as I got up. The bell rang and he followed.

"Can I walk you to your locker?" he asked following close to me.

I looked at him, I was absolutely confused.

"Sure?" I said. We walked quietly to my locker and I spun my combination. He was smiling like a lunatic, is he high or something?

"Jared are you high or something?" I asked looking at him.

He was shocked, "Uh no" he chuckled.

"You're not smoking anything? Drink any happy juice before you left the house? Are there side effects of a prescription drug you took?" I asked naming anything that came to mind that would result in Jared freaking Thail talking to me.

He laughed, really loud. Not like a fake laugh, or a chuckle, one of those deep belly laughs that made my insides churn to butter.

"You're funny Kim. Is it so hard to believe that I actually want to talk to you?" he asked brushing a lock of my hair back.

I pulled out my AP Chem book out of my locker and closed it. "Yes actually. Up until two weeks ago, you didn't even know my name. Why now?" I asked looking at him. I started to fiddle with the top of my books while I waited for an answer. He was staring at me, not in the 'God this girl is weird' way, but in the 'God why is she so cute' way. I've seen that look a million times in movies and it's never been directed at me, not once.

"Why not now?" He asked with a shrug. I just shook my head and turned around to walk to my Chemistry class, he followed closely behind me.

Then Paul came over. "Hey Man! It's time for Gym, are yo-"Paul cut short looking from me to Jared and back.

He couldn't believe it either; you'd think he would injure his head with the amount of bobbing it did at that very moment. All of a sudden, Paul looked weary.

"Like Sam and Emily?" He asked. What the hell? What the actual hell. Who were Sam and Emily? And what do they have to do with me?

Jared nodded his head and smiled at me. Okay this smiling thing was getting way out of hand. He was starting to worry me.

"Aah, I'm going to go to class now. You two have fun with your little inside conversation. Jared, maybe I'll see you later, if your brain is still functioning by then." I said as I walked fast to my next class. I may have had a small crush on Jared Thail, but that didn't take away from the fact that he was creeping me out every time he smiled at me. I can't help that my brothers taught me the art of subtle insults and conversation.

AP Chemistry was dull. It was 45 minutes of pure torture and I don't know why I even took the class. Oh yeah, because Cam made me. She has a way of getting people to do what she wants; it's the puppy dog eyes I tell you. At least next period was lunch, and then I could see my girls and tell them all about my weird morning. Maybe they would be able to decipher whatever I couldn't at the moment.

Camryn was in my class, she loved Chemistry. Well, she loved anything really. At first I found it pretty annoying, but then I realized that Camryn was a loving, happy-go-lucky person, she couldn't help that everything in her life went well.

The bell finally rang and Camryn was by my side with her long curly hair over her shoulder.

"Hey Cam, do you want to go out with me this Saturday?" this kid Embry asked Cam once we were in the hall. He was in our grade along with his best friends Jacob and Quil.

"I would love to Em, but I'm volunteering at the soup kitchen this weekend. So I'll be pretty busy. I'm sorry" She said. She bit her lip and I swear Embry swooned. He was dazed by her.

"Oh, that's okay. Have fun" he said with some sadness in his voice. He looked truly disappointed, but Cam did have that affect on guys and even some girls come to think of it.

"I feel really bad, I mean Embry is sweet and stuff but I am busy." She said softly. She pushed her curly hair back when we walked to her locker.

"Don't feel bad. It's not like you blew him off to wash your hair or anything, you had a good reason that was planned in advanced" I said with a shrug.

"Yeah I guess you're right. He is really cute though" she giggled. No matter how sweet she may be, she is a girl and of course she noticed how hot Embry is.

"Got that right, that boy is _whew_." I said while fanning myself playfully. She laughed and we walked to the cafeteria together where Bria and Lexi were waiting for us at our usual table.

"Hey brats, what's on the menu today?" I asked as I sat in my usual seat next to Lex.

"Disgusting school food that you could never be able to digest no matter how hard you try" Lex replied with a shrug.

"Good thing I brought my sandwich then. Don't know what you three are going to digest" I smiled while flashing the brown paper bag.

Camryn sat with her salad in front of her and Bria just pulled out a protein shake. Lexi went to the lunch line and brought back a chicken sandwich that may have seen better days with a huge chocolate chip cookie about the size of my face. She settled on the cookie and I gave her half of my sandwich. She's my best friend, I can't let her starve.

"So Jared Thail wants me to help him with the work he missed after school and he called me beautiful." I said once everyone was tucked into their lunches.

Lexi spit out the water she was sipping, thoroughly soaking my face.

"Jesus Lex. That wasn't called for, at all." I said while dabbing at my face.

"Kim, JARED freaking THAIL? Wha, when, wow" Lexi said. She was always one for dramatics.

"So he wants help from one of the smartest girls in the grade. Big deal" Bria said as she took the last gulp of her protein shake and started on a bowl of grapes.

"Gee your enthusiasm really makes me feel important." I deadpanned.

"Hey, I'm just trying to be realistic. You're a smart girl and he's a guy who needs help. It doesn't hurt that you're not bad to look at either. It's only logical. That way he can boost his grades and get a dose of estrogen in the process. I mean it's coincidental because you've been crushing on the guy since forever, but be realistic here" she shrugged.

"I think that it's **fate**" Camryn said with a small smile on her face. We all turned to her and gave her a similar _'What the hell'_ look.

"What? I mean you've been crushing on him forever, have you not? You've sat next to each other the whole year and he bumped in to you the other day. Now he wants to hang out with you, sure he needs help but you've all read those books, the ones where the guys who get alone with the smart cute girl ends up falling for her. Maybe this is your story with finding your perfect guy." She said as she took a bite of her salad and smiled.

Leave it to Camryn to have her head in the clouds, she was all about those sappy love stories where there's always a happy ever after.

"Yeah, but those are in **BOOKS** Cam. **BOOKS** and **MOVIES**, _fictional situations_! I seriously doubt that it's going to happen with Kim and Jared. She's not the type-"Bria said but I cut her off.

"Not the type for what exactly Bria? Not the type that guys like Jared would fall for? Or not the type that guys in general fall for? Please enlighten us." I said. I was hurt now.

"I didn't mean it like that Kimmy. It's just suspicious isn't it? The boy didn't know your name up to two weeks ago and now he's calling you beautiful and wants your help? You can't tell us you aren't the least bit suspicious of that" she said exasperated.

"Yeah I was, but that doesn't give you the right to assume that I'm not the type he would fall for. Who knows, maybe I am! It's not like you've had a date in a while that you would be able to explain the wonders of love." I said as I got up and threw my lunch in the trash. Bria immediately shut up, she was hurt now.

"Kim, Bria, that's enough. You two are going at it for a simple situation. Okay so Jared wants to study with Kim, that's wonderful. But that doesn't mean you need to speculate over all the little details Bria." Lexi said. Ever the mediator, our Lexi.

"Lexi's right you two. We'll just see what happens. I still think its fate. Watch Kim and Jared get together by the end of the month." Camryn said with a smirk on her face.

"I seriously doubt that. But how about we place a little wager on that?" Bria challenged.

"It's a deal! If you lose you have do community service with me for the next 6 months." Camryn said in a satisfied voice.

"And if you lose you have to run with me for the next 6 months. I'm talking miles and hills and loads of sweat my dear Cammie" she said with a smirk.

"_Deal_." Camryn and Bria said at the same time. Then they did the spit shake with I found thoroughly disgusting, but no one minded my facial expressions.

"You do realize that you're betting on whether I get a relationship with one of the hottest guys in school or not, right?" I said wearily.

"Yeah, and your point is?" said Bria.

**Hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter! Please review and subscribe, they make me smile and write more! Much love!**


End file.
